What Lies Below
by 0elay0
Summary: First fanfic evah! I was having a fun time watching my little sister play Twilight Princess and was reminded of the unspoken *eyebrow wiggle* worthy love displayed between Midna and Zelda. Here is an adventure uniting the two. It plays on the idea that the floating twilight islands that Midna lives on are like Skyloft and that there is some planet below. There is blatant Midzel.
1. Chapter 1

Fate has been whispering suggestions into me. A dream of midnight, a far off whisper, a voice I recognize follows me.

It's bright as I return from thoughts to body, caught myself dozing off again. This visitor asks for the same thing every time. But no matter how good his argument, we cannot repeat the events of the past and have settlements in the desert. It has simply caused too much anguish for those who lived there. After the forth and final no, he leaves my court escorted by palace guards. Finally I can be alone with my thoughts. The birds glide through the open archway. Wanderlust fills my heart. There's this strong tug from within me telling me to check, look to where the twilight mirror was. I know what will happen once I get there. I will see nothing and the little piece I hold in my hand will continue in solitude.

Sleep escapes me. Each minute passes like an eternity expanding out. As I force my eyelids closed, a hand touches between my breasts... right above my heart... Sharp burning eyes pierce the darkness. Lightning. It's wasting me. I can no longer flee these thoughts.

I find myself outside in the rain. With the water, it's chilly enough to numb my skin, I am free for a moment. She still chases me. In the sky, the fading portal she has left. It's blue veins pulse as if holding on to its last piece of life. I dress myself, put a red robe on. No one must know. I'm at the gates of castle town staring at the hole in the sky

should I take it? Try it? I think about the desert, the mirror and try to dissolve into...

I open my eyes and I'm standing behind the rock that carries the reflection, I have to remind myself I can never see her again.

I shut my eyes and walk slowly around the rock. It's so quiet my footsteps sound like thunder. Prepared for disappointment they open slowly. "Ehh!?" There's the mirror intact. The smallest triangle in the center is missing a piece. I reach for my satchel and place the shard hearing an audible "click". The mirror shines. Holographic energy forms into stairs and a platform as a shallow portal extends into the obsidian rock. My heart is pounding. How? Is it a trick? A dream? I walk onto its steps and into the circular platform accepting this event as destiny. I close my eyes again and let the forces guide me.


	2. Chapter 2

/Author notes

I'm the type to read fanfiction on a mobile device so I tend towards shorter chapters and stories.

If you want me to keep going then post some reviews and commentary. I have no soul (Bwahahaha!) and am equally open to criticism and compliments.

/

The other side is somewhat brighter than how Link described it. It's perpetual sunset almost. The other inhabitants look similar to Midna, but more like Zant. They have a wide variety of body shapes some rounded, others tall. Blue skin glistens on a few passing examples, but the majority have a gray complexion. I seem to be on an island that floats in a sea of orange clouds. Three large metal rectangular solid buildings stand tall and erect. Two are on the same island as I while the other has its own island connected by a hovering platform. The Twili, their language sounds drawn out as if moaning. It's quite bizarre. No one is paying much attention to the small peninsula I'm standing on, no one notices the appearance of that portal. These things may be normal for them. I can't say I understand but I might not be dreaming. I walk forward to the center plaza where three etched circles formed by electric blue veins shimmer. Now they are paying closer attention to what I do. A tall Twili leans his face close into mine and makes an unusual sound towards me.

"I don't understand" a certain clarity flashes within his orange eyes

"whaaaa ssss yorrr naaamee" it's almost as if he were howling the words out. The other Twili circle about me, they all make quieter moans and soft noises.

I answer normally I suppose "Zelda" they tilt their heads slightly to the left or the right.

"Naaaam quii oddd... Wher youuu froo?"

"Hyrule" alarmed responses echo through the crowd. Its disorienting and frightening until one shorter one calls their attention and tranquillizes them with some odd noise. He or she then goes up to me and beckons me to walk forward. "You are se Hyrulian? Zie princess?" the voice is oddly raspy yet pacifying.

"Yes"

"So zen yoou oooo ehhhh shooul see *-&*** Miidnaa" I don't understand the particular sound he made before Midna's name.

"If she's not busy" He guides me past the inquisitive crowd to the center tower. There's blue humming veins that run down the building and into a circle that opens the door. The movement on floating platforms is dizzying. A different set of rules guides these people. Instead of crowds clumping into loose circle like shapes, they form tight squares where they talk in threes: forming several triangles within a square. He guides me onto platforms that move vertically, horizontally and sometimes both. One wrong movement and I could break bones. We make it to the very top compartment and he courteously guides me off. He opens a large deep black metal door and moans something. He gets something in response and the door hums open.


End file.
